


Cage

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Naruto
Genre: Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Why did Sakura insist Naruto never returned to Konoha when Kabuto told him that he had? Maybe some things are better left alone.





	Cage

 

The mission went all wrong from the start. Naruto should never have dragged Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba and eventually Lee into this, but he had promised Sakura-chan and that’s why he couldn’t just give up. He saw Sasuke’s back fading from view and slowly rolled over. Everything hurt, everything felt sore, but he had to keep going. He couldn’t let Sasuke slip from his fingers now.

“S-Sasuke.” he choked.

The water mixed with the rain mixed with his own blood made it hard to speak, but he slowly pushed himself up anyway. His chest felt heavy and he could tell the wound wasn’t as healed as it looked.

“S-Sasuke!” he yelled a little louder.

Sasuke paused and slowly looked back at him. He seemed as exhausted as Naruto felt. He grabbed Sasuke’s headband from the ground and took a step towards him. Everything ached, he hurt so bad, but he couldn’t stop. He took another step forward and Sasuke scowled.

“Why can’t you just let me go!” Sasuke yelled.

“Because, you’re my friend and if I do that, you’ll ruin your whole life.” Naruto replied.

Another step and the world started to tilt. Sasuke was swaying now too, just seconds from collapsing. Maybe if he could distract him long enough, someone would come. He took another step and he choked. Lowering his head, he watched as red started to ooze out of his mouth. That was not good.

“S-Sasu…” he started to choke and his knees hit the water.

He couldn’t breath, the red was choking him. He could feel his life slipping away and then he heard splashing and someone drop to their knees next to him.

“Naruto! Oi, Naruto!” Sasuke’s panicked voice seemed to cut through the haze and he looked at Sasuke.

His eyes slid to a shadow just over his shoulder and he tried to tell him to watch out, but the shadow moved over them and Naruto knew no more.

 

Sasuke stared down at the team before him, almost uncertain of what to make of them. Sakura followed by two unknown males with Kakashi and another unknown man by his side.

“Sasuke-kun” Sakura said, almost in awe.

He glanced around, but a certain blond was missing. After that it was too easy to take them down and then he was gone. As they left the destroyed building behind, he turned to Kabuto.

“I thought you said Naruto returned to Konoha?” he demanded.

“As I told you before, that day I took you, Kakashi came for Naruto-kun. Our information says he left the village to train with the Sannin, Jiraiya.” Kabuto said smoothly.

“But he didn’t come.” Sasuke said.

“Is that a problem?” Orochimaru asked.

Sasuke just looked away. He didn’t want to admit that not seeing Naruto had hurt a bit. Did this mean Naruto had finally given up on him?

_ “Good.” _ he thought coldly.

The sooner the dobe gave up, the easier it would be to focus. His eyes drifted to Orochimaru and he knew it was time.

 

Sasuke wiped the blood from his katana before turning away. It was over, Orochimaru was dead. The man snake lay dead in a pool of his own blood and Sasuke felt free for the first time in years. As he left the room, he thought about something he had overheard. Orochimaru had mentioned recently that a certain project was almost complete. He refused to tell Sasuke what it was, but if that was true, there could be a chance it was useful to him.

He walked to the lower parts of the lair, wondering what exactly Orochimaru had been working on. As far as he knew, this project had been around as long as he had, but it had all been very hush hush. No one dared talk about it around him. There was a slight pause in his step as he thought back to something Sakura had said to him.

_ “Where is he, Sasuke! Where is Naruto!” _ her scream echoed in his head.

He walked deeper and deeper into the very heart of the lair, shaking her words from his head, before pausing. At first, it had been getting colder as he had gone deeper and deeper underground, but now the temperature was starting to rise. The heat was almost appressive, like a thick blanket on a hot day. He continued walking and it only continued to get worse. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he came to the very bottom.

“Now, what were you working on, you snake?” he muttered as he walked closer to the bars. 

The cage or whatever it was took up the full length of the room, bars as thick as his leg with seals and markings covering them. Only little torches of fire showed him what was on them. His Sharingan activated as he tried to see what they said. They looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn’t tell why. He took a step closer and he heard something move. Before he knew what was happening, a loud roar tore through the room, blasting him in the face, forcing him to cover it with his arm and pushing him back.

When he looked up again, two blood red eyes were staring back at him. He lowered his arm and took a step closer, until he was right up against the bars.

“What are you?” he commanded.

Another loud roar and he scowled, pulling his blade from his side just a bit. He leaned in a bit and for a moment, nothing happened and then a hand shot through the cage bars and he was forced against them. The face on the other side was familiar, but terrifying and he felt his blood run cold.

“Naruto?” he whispered.

A cold chuckle seemed to escape the other and he leaned in, teeth as sharp as knives on full display.

“Miss me, teme? It’s been a while.” he cooed in reply.

It was Naruto, but not the one he remembered. Gone was the young man full of hopes and dreams, this creature that wore his face was twisted. His eyes flashed between red and blue, often staying as a mixture of both. His hair was long, but tangled and dirty. His arms and chest were covered in thick and heavy scars, one especially stood out on his chest. What really caught his attention was the thick, heavy cables coming out of Naruto’s back and head, connected to some sort of large device in the back of the room.

Sasuke went to touch his hand, but hissed and pulled his hand back. Naruto’s very skin was hot as hell, like try to touch a burning pan. Naruto released him before taking a step back.

“So what do you want today, hm?” Naruto growled.

His voice sounded like he hadn’t spoken real words in years, but it was the words that Naruto used that caught his attention.

“Today?” Sasuke asked.

“Oh, don’t play dumb, teme. Come on, what is it this time? Hm? Do you want to cut me open and see if I can live without a liver? Or maybe you are more interested in seeing if my eyes can regenerate? It’s been a while since we played that game.” Naruto snickered.

Sasuke paused and felt ice go through him. What on earth was he talking about? Naruto just stared at him before couching down.

“Come on, Uchiha, don’t leave me in suspense. I’m not getting any younger.” Naruto said rolling his neck.

“Naruto, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at him, smile gone before bursting out into cold laughter, as if he had told a particularly good joke. Naruto wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes before he shot up and had Sasuke pressed against the bars again, this time with both arms held tight in his hands.

“Don’t. Fucking. Lie. To. Me.” he hissed, eyes wild.

Sasuke felt his arms start to ache. Naruto was going to snap both of them if he kept this up.

“You brought me here, remember? Dragged me here, until this fiery hell with no care or concern. Oh, at first I didn’t want to believe it was you. I screamed and ranted and raved those first few days didn’t I? Told you how I couldn’t believe that it was really you doing this. But you.” Naruto laughed wildly.

“You proved me wrong, didn’t you? You knew every weakness I had and inch by inch, you broke me down, yeah? Shattered everything inside me that made me just the least bit human, huh?” Naruto whispered.

His eyes seemed to stare into Sasuke’s soul, held him captivate like his hands did.

“You even got me to beg for you, neh?” Naruto smirked.

Sasuke felt bile rise in his throat.

“You remember? Our first night together? You really knew how to make a guy scream.” Naruto snickered.

Sasuke had heard enough. He let his lightning run free and Naruto hissed as he let go. His hands were burned, but before Sasuke’s very eyes, they healed and Naruto snickered again.

“There we go. Just wanted to play a little, huh? Much better.” Naruto said as he sat on the floor.

“Naruto, look at me.” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto lazily looked at Sasuke and his eyes shifted to his Sharingan. Naruto paused and stared at him.

“I didn’t do this, Naruto. I wouldn’t have brought you here. I wouldn’t have let them do this to you.” Sasuke stated and Naruto just shrugged.

“Does it matter?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke paused.

“I asked, does it matter, Sasuke? The least you could do is answer. Then again, you never answered before either. Every time I screamed your name, every time I reached for you, you ignored me.” Naruto said.

For a moment, Sasuke paused and then he vaguely remembered something that had happened years ago.

 

It had been only two months after he had join Orochimaru. They had to move due to their location being found out. As they traveled, they brought along this large crate that Orochimaru ordered him not to go near. He had been walking by the crate one day when a thin, small hand had reached out and grabbed his leg. He had just kicked it away and kept walking, not wanting to see what poor soul had ended up in that crate.

 

“That was you…” Sasuke muttered and Naruto grinned.

“That was me. And I reached out for you and you kicked me away. Like I meant nothing. And I knew you had abandoned me.” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked away, staring at the floor. All this time, Naruto had been here, in this hell with him. Naruto had never returned to the village like Kabuto had told him. He followed the cables to the machine in the back and wondered.

“It’s a generator. My power is being used to power the whole place.” Naruto stated as he got up and walked away.

Sasuke stared at Naruto’s horribly scarred back. The cables were going right into some sort of spine like machine that was attached to his flesh. Naruto placed a hand against the machine and frowned.

“I am the only thing running this whole place.” he said and Sasuke looked up.

“Orochimaru is dead.” Sasuke stated.

Naruto turned to him, eyes wide and blue.

“Dead?” he whispered, almost childishly.

“I’ve killed him, just before coming down here. He’s gone.” Sasuke stated.

Naruto stared at him before looking away.

“Congrats. I guess that means you’re free.” Naruto muttered.

Sasuke frowned.

“You are too. I won’t leave you here.” Sasuke said.

He sliced through the bars and stepped into the cage. Naruto didn’t bother to turn around.

“Just kill me and be done with it.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke’s head snapped to him, confused and startled.

“What?” he demanded.

“I said just kill me...I can’t...I can’t go back to the village. Not like this. Not after what they have done to me. It would be a mercy at this point.” Naruto said.

Sasuke paused and frowned.

“Who said anything about going back to the village? I plan on hunting down Itachi and killing him. I don’t plan on going back to the village at all.” Sasuke said.

“And what am I going to do? Be your little lap dog and follow you around? Be bait to see if your brother comes for me?” Naruto hissed angrily.

Sasuke hated that there was a small part of him that had thought about that as a plan. If Naruto was with him, Itachi would certainly have to come to them. Naruto scuffed.

“Your silence answers everything. If you aren’t going to kill me, just leave me here. I’ll be dead in a few days anyway.” Naruto muttered.

Sasuke’s brain stopped and he took a step closer.

“What does that mean?” Sasuke demanded.

“It means I’m on my final legs, Sasuke. I’ve held out this long without food and water, but I can only last so much longer.” Naruto said shrugging.

“Then come with me. You don’t have to die here.” Sasuke said.

“And what if I want to die here?” Naruto asked quietly, forehead pressed against the machine.

Sasuke never thought he would hear those words from Naruto’s mouth. Hadn’t Naruto always been the one to preach about living, even after tragedy? Even when the world wanted to destroy you, to keep living just to show you were stronger? Sasuke moved closer still.

“And what if I don’t want you dead?” Sasuke asked.

“Then you are really being a bastard.” Naruto replied.

Sasuke cut through the first wire he came to.

“So be it. You’ve called me that enough. Might as well become it.” Sasuke said.

“Don’t.” Naruto whispered.

Sasuke cut another wire. Three left and he was almost to Naruto.

“What about living to see tomorrow? If you can’t live for yourself or me, then live for that.” Sasuke replied.

“And what if tomorrow is just more pain?” Naruto asked.

Another wire gone. Two left.

“Stop it.” Naruto begged.

His knees started to shake.

“Then suck it up like you always do. Pain is a part of life.” Sasuke stated.

Since when was he the preacher of the two? Another wire down. Naruto slid to his knees, still facing the machine.

“And what if I can’t handle more pain? What if I am sick of pain?” Naruto asked, voice cracking.

“Then let me take your pain. You’ve done it enough for everyone else.” Sasuke replied.

He stood behind Naruto now, one last wire that he needed to cut, but Naruto held it in his hand. As if protecting it.

“Just leave me here.” Naruto whispered, tears flowing.

“No, not again. You didn’t leave me and I won’t leave you. Not again.” Sasuke knelt down and with Naruto watching from the corner of his eye, cut the final wire.

The machine Naruto leaned against seemed to howl, as if in agony, but Sasuke didn’t care. Naruto was staring at him, eyes empty before Sasuke pulled him close. He returned his katana to his side before picking Naruto up and holding him close. He walked out of the cage and up the stairs before he noticed Naruto’s skin was cool to the touch. Naruto’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, but Sasuke knew he would be fine.


End file.
